Silk Bindings of Love
by Rose Fortress
Summary: Not all bondage is rough and hardcore, as Japan learns when he allows Greece to be the one in charge for once. It can be teasing, it can be softcore, and it can even be sweet. Greece/Japan aka Giripan.


Originally written for the Hetalia kink meme prompt "Any/Any - sweet, softcore bondage," with some minor editing done in this version. Finally uploaded here after this site apparently decided to join in on the March Madness. (Edited on March 31 to add character tags.)

* * *

Japan feels the blindfold slide over his eyes until he can no longer see Greece hovering over him, but he can still feel Greece's eyes traveling over his nude body, hungry for adventure and exploration. It isn't long before Greece's hands join in the traveling, mapping out the lean sides of Japan's chest and roaming over the flat expanse of his stomach. One finger dips into the valley of Japan's bellybutton, causing Japan's toes to curl and his hands to fidget in their silk bindings.

It's a strange sensation to be the one on the bottom, bound and unable to do anything but let his partner tease his body as long as he wants. Japan has always liked binding his partner and leaving him at his mercy, but the reverse situation is one he's avoided up to this point. He knows it's hypocritical of him, but the notion of giving his partner free rein of his body and being helpless against anything his partner might think of to use against him unsettles him.

He finds, however, that all of these worries melt away when it's Greece who has custody of his body. This really shouldn't surprise him, considering how Greece has always had a knack for making Japan feel comfortable in situations he normally would feel awkward or anxious in, but there's a persistent little voice in his head that warns him about the dangers of giving himself too freely to others and urges him to close off his body, his heart, before someone takes advantage of him, before Greece takes hold of his hand and silences that voice for a little while.

Greece's fingers untangle themselves from Japan's and trail down his arm, past the ridge of his collarbone and over the peaks of his hardened nipples with a respect that borders on worship. Even with Japan being this exposed, there's no danger of Greece conquering him for conquest's sake. That's not to say that Greece won't plunder him or decide to linger in one spot just to tantalize him, like he's doing right now with Japan's left nipple, but all of his actions are done with the foremost purpose of pleasuring him. It doesn't stop Japan from feeling increasingly frustrated as Greece deftly avoids the part of him that's growing bigger and thicker by the second, but he knows Greece will eventually go there after he's finished teasing Japan to his breaking point to make his climax even more satisfying.

Greece's right hand finally leaves Japan's nipple and travels southward, brushing past Japan's painfully hard erection and causing Japan to buck his hips up only to meet thin air as Greece cups his ass and gives it a firm squeeze, coupled with his left hand discovering the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

Japan's unbound legs squirm as Greece scrapes his fingernails and knuckles over the back of them again and again as if considering how best to exploit them. Then there comes a delicious wetness as Greece sucks at that heated skin with his moistened lips and laps at it with his tongue as if trying to taste the softness and heightened sensitivity there, and Japan can't stop his legs from arching up into the air, giving Greece even easier access to the rest of his thighs. He continues licking his way down Japan's legs, down to his buttocks, and down to the tight ring of muscle that aches for further exploration when Greece dips his tongue into it.

"Greece-san," Japan moans, the first word either of them has said ever since the blindfold went down over his eyes. He promptly wants to clap a hand over his mouth because his voice sounds so needy and whiny, but he can't for obvious reasons.

Something presses gently against that tight ring of muscle, only for it to stall and Greece to ask innocently, "Is it fine for me to explore this area?"

Japan thins his lips and tries to nudge his ass a little closer to Greece's finger, but Greece merely pulls his finger back as he adds, "I wouldn't want to venture out into a zone I'm not allowed to enter, after all."

Japan can just _feel _Greece's lazy smirk trained on him as he gives Japan a little taste of what Japan must have put Greece through numerous times in the past when he tormented Greece with bites, pinches, gropings, and reminders that only _he _could put an end to Greece's agony when _he _felt like it.

Japan gives a slow exhale of breath through his teeth and replies meekly, "It's all right, Greece-san. I give you permission to enter."

Upon being granted this permission, Greece slips his finger into Japan's entrance and begins prodding around further. Japan's muscles contract around it, but a sudden warm wetness around his cock and a nimble tongue swirling around it relax them enough for Greece to dig deeper and find the special spot that makes Japan's toes curl to their fullest extent.

A second finger enters alongside the first, sliding around and stretching Japan who becomes so lost in the sensations washing over him that he almost misses Greece's query of, "Are you sure? I keep on getting the feeling that I'm not familiar enough with you to be entrusted with your most prized place."

"Greece-san," Japan replies hastily in between unstoppable moans as Greece relentlessly ravages his innermost region in a _good _way, "you know that's not true."

Greece slows down the movements of his fingers and removes his mouth from Japan's cock, but Japan's nerves and arousal have become so heightened by the attention that Japan is convinced he's going to lose it before Greece even makes his final exploration. "But I keep on hearing you use that honorific, just like you do for everybody else," Greece says, giving his fingers one last wriggle before extracting them from Japan's body. "I'm not sure if I should really have privileges that they don't have."

"Greece-san," Japan gasps out, feeling his entrance suddenly become very empty and his cock twitch in anticipation as Greece places a hand on each of his hips. "Greece. _Greece_. Don't make me say it, please," he says in a voice that's almost a whisper.

There's a pause and then Japan feels Greece's lips against his, kissing him slowly, sweetly with a tenderness that he didn't expect to receive so shortly after Greece's previous teasing.

"You already did," Greece says softly against his lips, making a part of Japan that isn't his cock swell with something that isn't solely pleasure. He feels Greece's lips brush against his forehead just before he finally feels the other's thick cock slowly but steadily push into him.

His breath catches in his throat as Greece fills him to the brim, but he's able to release it as Greece presses kisses to his collarbone, his jaw, the tip of his nose, and gather enough air to be ready for when his partner begins moving inside of him with a tempo that gradually speeds up along with Japan's heartbeat.

Japan gasps and doesn't even bother trying to hush the vocalizations emitting from his throat as Greece groans and thrusts into him as if his very life depends on it. Greece's hands are still on Japan's hips so he can't change the rhythm or speed. He digs his fingernails into his sweaty palms and squeezes his eyes shut under the fabric of his blindfold as he listens to Greece's own sounds of want and increasing need. His arms ache against their bindings, wanting nothing more than to wrap around Greece's body and explore the sinews of his toned chest in return and, _oh_, if he could only taste the sweat that must be glistening on Greece's broad shoulders right now...

But that's part of the appeal of being tied up and blindfolded like this, Japan finally understands in full. He's helpless to satisfy his own desires and hence has to relinquish control to someone else, but the reward of knowing that he chose the right person to entrust his body to and feeling that person fulfill his wordless promises to please him in every way is sweet, so very sweet.

He's close, so very close to his peak now, and Greece suddenly gives his cock a tug that sends him flying over it and yelling out Greece's name as he shoots up to the heavens and hangs there for a few moments before slowly descending back to Earth, feeling Greece come inside him sometime during his descent.

Japan lets his body go slack against the headboard and it isn't until Greece unties the knot on his bindings that he recalls that oh yes, he was tied up when all this was happening, and slips his hands out of them. He removes his blindfold to see Greece gazing at him as if he's the one who had to go for an entire sexual session without seeing his lover's face.

"Was that good enough for you?" Greece asks, almost teasingly as Japan's current facial expression must be broadcasting his feelings about what he's just experienced.

"Yes," Japan replies simply, feeling too sated to say much more.

Greece's hand finds his as he murmurs, "It's not as rough as you usually perform it, but..."

Japan blinks and looks from where he's been examining the wind chimes in his window clink together gently back to Greece's face, only to find the other fast asleep. He scoots down from his half-sitting position to lie next to Greece, figuring that either he can give Greece his reply when they wake up or Greece already knows what Japan has trouble expressing in words even during sex.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are - you guessed it - very welcome.


End file.
